Love
by Faikitty
Summary: The simple word that describes the most complex emotion. Syaoran/Sakura, Tomoyo/Sakura, Touya/Yukito, etc.


Yo! ^_^ Long time no talk! I've been insanely busy lately between tennis, 4-H Fair Week (I did pretty well too), and helping my dad lay wood floors EVERYWHERE in our house. So I'm really, REALLY sorry that this is late! . I promise to upload 3. Light as soon as I can, too.

As a warning on this one: it is fluffy. Very, verrrry fluffy. I almost died from the fluffiness. Well, it is "love" after all. It wanted to be fluff-tastic. So if you don't like fluff, don't read it.

This has a very large variety of pairings. It is CLAMP, after all. Here's a list for ya:  
SyaoranxSakura centric  
TomoyoSakura  
TouyaxYukito  
FujitakaxNadeshiko  
TeradaxRika  
EriolxKaho  
YamazakixChihiro  
Kerox...well, you'll see. ;)

So yeah, I hope you like it! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own/am not affiliated with CardCaptor Sakura or anyone involved in its production. All I own is this fanfiction.

* * *

Sakura pulled nervously on the ribbons around her wrists as she examined herself one last time in the mirror. The white ribbons were round tightly around her forearms; two more adorned her ankles. A fluffy pink dress covered her body and ballet slippers on her feet. Her hair was pulled up on her head with a few lose strands. She turned pleading eyes on Tomoyo, who sat on Sakura's bed with her video camera to her eye as usual.

"Well? Do I look okay?" Sakura asked anxiously.

Tomoyo smiled and nodded, and the other girl kept babbling.

"I mean, the dress is beautiful of course. Everything you design is. But I don't feel like I'm the right person to wear it. You would look so much prettier in it, and I—" Tomoyo's heart warmed at her friend's compliment, but she covered Sakura's mouth with her hand anyway.

"You look simply beautiful," she said honestly. Sakura blushed and looked down.

"Do you think he'll like it?" she asked faintly.

"Of course," Tomoyo assured her. There was a loud knock on the front door of the house, and Sakura subconsciously grabbed her friend and clung to her. Although she would have been happy to stay so close, Tomoyo gently pushed Sakura out the bedroom door. "Go on!" she urged. Sakura swallowed and nodded.

"Sakura-san!" Fujitaka called, poking his head around the corner. "He's here!"

"I know!" Sakura replied. Quickly, she dashed out of her room and down the stairs, but she ended up tripping on her own feet, sending her flying. Strong arms caught her, and she opened her eyes to see Yukito smiling at her.

"Careful!" he admonished. "You can't have a good date in a hospital, you know!"

"Yukito-san!" Sakura's face turned red, but it was from embarrassment rather than attraction now. "I'll be careful," she promised, and Yukito set her on the floor with an approving nod. She raced to the entryway with Fujitaka, Tomoyo, and Yukito all following.

"Syaoran-kun!" she greeted as she skidded to a stop. Syaoran and Touya managed to pause in the middle of glaring at each other for long enough to glance at her, and once they did so, they couldn't look away. Unknown to Sakura, Tomoyo was hiding behind her subtly shining a light on her to make her glow, and Kero was floating above her dropping the flowers that bear her namesake over her head.

"Oh, so the monster can actually look decent sometimes," Touya teased evilly, earning him another fierce glare from Syaoran.

"She looks beautiful!" he said indignantly, and he and Touya returned to their everyday job of sending electricity between each other.

"Touya-kun, you're ruining the moment," Fujitaka sighed. He looked at Yukito, who nodded and grabbed Touya's hand, dragging him away. Sakura watched them go with a giggle, and then she became aware of Syaoran watching her.

"You look beautiful," he repeated, slightly stunned.

"So do you!" Sakura replied automatically. "Er, that is, you look handsome!" she corrected, flustered. She and Syaoran could do nothing but stare at one another uncertainly, faces red.

"Are you two going to stand there all night?" Touya shouted, having managed to escape Yukito for a moment. "You—" He was cut off with a muffled "oomph!," and Tomoyo caught a quick glimpse of Yukito on top of him, Touya's hands over his back.

No more needed.

"Right!" Sakura decided suddenly, snapping out of her trance and causing Syaoran to jump. "Let's go!" She took his arm and raced out of the door energetically, slamming it shut behind her.

"Not the most graceful exit, but a signature Sakura one," Fujitaka commented. He and Tomoyo exchanged amused glances. Fujitaka's eyes contained a fatherly warmth, while Tomoyo's were full of a deep love for her best friend, one that knew was unrequited. All the same, she knew that she would always love Sakura, so much that Sakura's happiness was her happiness.

Fujitaka turned to the picture of Sakura's mother. "Well, Nadeshiko, our little girl is all grown up," he said almost regretfully. "I wish you could see her now…"

In the living room, Touya pushed Yukito off of him and jumped onto the couch. "Sometimes I forget how athletic you are," he complained. Then he motioned for Yukito to join him. The silver-haired boy did so, leaning his head against the other boy's chest. Touya wrapped an arm around Yukito's shoulders and pulled him closer into a kiss.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Kero was busy with his romancing of…well, cake. "Now it's just you and me, my dear," he whispered happily.

-X-

Sakura breathlessly stopped running around two blocks later.

"What was that about?" Syaoran huffed. Sakura shrugged, looking totally clueless, and he rolled his eyes. All of a sudden, Sakura grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Look where we are!" she said, pointing eagerly at the familiar penguin shaped slide. In the quickly fading light the first adventurous fireflies were flitting about, and a few stars were appearing in the night sky. The moon was full tonight, and as they watched, its soft glow replaced the setting sun in full.

Syaoran found that he was smiling along with Sakura. "Let's get on King Penguin," he suggested. Like a gentleman, he climbed up first and then extended his hand to Sakura. However, since it _was_ Sakura, she was already up beside him.

"Look!" she said. "There's Rika-chan and Terada-sensei!" The unlikely pair was sitting in the swings, just talking quietly, and then Terada had reached over and wound his fingers through Rika's, love lighting both of their faces.

Sakura realized that Syaoran had followed their lead, and they were now holding hands. She turned a faint shade of red and continued to look purposely around.

Eriol and Mizuki were the next equally unlikely and odd couple Sakura saw. They were sitting on a bench in silence, not saying anything, just gazing deep into each other's eyes.

Syaoran turned Sakura around and looked intently into her eyes, and she turned an even darker shade of red. She pulled away completely and walked to the other side while she attempted to clear the pounding of her head and slow her furious heart.

Yamazki was standing next to Chihiro, holding her hand and pointing at various stars. He seemed to be telling her about the origin of a constellation, and it was obviously a lie, because Chihiro brought her foot down on Yamazaki's, but it didn't succeed in shutting him up. So, Chihiro resorted to a different method. She pressed her lips against his, which, of course, immediately silenced him.

Sakura closed her eyes and waiting for Syaoran to copy them as he had all of the others, but when she felt nothing, she opened them again to see him sulking on the other side of King Penguin. She remembered guiltily that she had rejected his previous advances. In that case…

Sakura slowly laced her fingers through Syaoran's, and he turned around in surprise. She looked directly into his eyes, and then she kissed him.

His response was immediate, and he pulled her closer into an embrace. It was the first kiss for both of them, so it broke off quickly. They sat in each other's arms contentedly gazing at the starlit sky. Syaoran was the first to speak quietly.

"Love is love, no matter what its form."

* * *

So yeah. Fluffy. *.*

I'll put 3. Light up next week for you all.

See you~! *blows kiss* ;)


End file.
